


Paris Pride

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Series: LGBT Oneshots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Agender, Akuma Class - Freeform, Aromantic, Asexual, Bigender, Bisexual, Demiboy, Demigirl, F/F, F/M, Gay, Genderfluid, Happy Pride, Lesbian, Lipstick Lesbian, M/M, Nonbinary, Oneshot, Pansexual, Polysexual, Pride Parade, Transgender, Trigender, demisexual, love is love, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Summary: The Akuma Class enjoys the pride parade (I included all of the sexualities and genders I could think of)
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: LGBT Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777672
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Paris Pride

It was a clear day in Paris. The sun was out, there were minimal clouds, and rainbow confetti was everywhere.

People dressed in colorful clothing and waving multicolored flags walked down the streets with smiling faces

It was the first day of June, and every citizen let their Pride flags fly.

Among the crowd was the Akuma class, dressed in Pride attire and ready to enjoy the day

Marinette, Luka, and Kim wore matching Bisexual tank tops, made by the young designer, and had their faces painted with rainbow flags.

Marinette also had a demigirl flag painted on one of her cheeks, and Kim had a Trans flag painted on too.

Luka also carried around a sign that read, “I love my Lesbian sister and her girlfriend.”

Adrien wore a Polysexual inspired outfit, made by his supportive father. A pink top with green leggings, and a blue skirt, and he had a Demisexual infinity scarf

Nino, Mylène, and Sabrina wore Pansexual crop tops. Nino had on an Asexual print cap and Bigender legwarmers. Sabrina has on a nonbinary headband and demisexual print sneakers

Nathaniel had painted multiple pride flags on a jean jacket, and wore a Bisexual flag as a cape (Something the Author did at school a few times and is gonna continue doing until the day I die) Next to him was his boyfriend, Marc, who was wearing a genderfluid flag dress with black leggings underneath, and a rainbow flag print scarf

Skating through the crowds was Alix. They wore an Agender print helmet, an Aromantic print tank top, and Asexual print shorts

Max and Ivan wore Demiboy flag t-shirts. Max was also carrying a Polyamory flag and Markov waved a nonbinary flag around.

Juleka and Rose wore lesbian flag print tuxedos, but Rose’s had a picture of red lips printed on one of the sleeves. Juleka also carried a sign that read, “I love my Trans Girlfriend!”

Alya wore an Asexual jacket over her Demigirl shirt, and carried around a sign that read “My girlfriend/boyfriend is so hot!”

Next to them was Nora who was wearing an Aromantic shirt and she carried a sign that read “Got a problem with my Demisister? Fight me!”

And being as flashy and bold as she could be was Chloé, wearing a transgender sundress with asexual bracelets, and a Pansexual sun hat.

Kagami held her hand as she carried a fake sword painted the colors of the Lesbian flag. On her black tank top was “Sword Lesbian”

And finally, there was Lila who held up a sign that read, “I’m not gonna lie, I’m very Bi.”, she wore a trigender print tank top, and rainbow print jeans

Ever since Ladybug Chat Noir came out, the citizens felt more safe to express who they really are, and there were fewer Akumas. This was going to be a June no Parisian would forget

Happy Pride Month. With love, your Bisexual Nonbinary author


End file.
